Cytaty Wigfrid (RoG)
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wigfrid, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą lewego przycisku Alt. Postać ta dostępna jest dla graczy posiadających rozszerzenie DLC - Panowanie Gigantów. 40pxWigfrid (DLC) ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Tö chöp and deströy!" - "Dö rąbania i niszczenia!" Złota Siekiera - "A tööl öf göld!" - "Narzędzie ze złöta!" Łopata - "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." - "Wölałabym mörski pögrzeb, ale tö też się nada." Złota łopata - "Digging like a king!" - "Köpanie niczym król!" Kilof - "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." - "Mögę tegö użyć, aby zdöbyć cenne materiały na hełm i włócznię!" Złoty kilof - "Göld för göld." - "Złötö za złötö." Brzytwa - "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." - "Małe östrze, ale zawsze östrze." Brzytwa (próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła) - "I'm nöt göing tö try that while he's awake." - "Nie będę próböwać zanim nie zaśnie" Młot - "Möre fit för laböur than battle." - "Bardziej nadaje się dö ciężkich röbót niż walki." Widły - "A weapön för farmers." - "Bröń dla rölników." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko ' : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "The fire röars!" - "Ögień ryczy!" : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." - "Ciepły ögień, ciepła Wigfrid." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "Fire's slöwly dying." - "Ögień pöwöli przygasa." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "That fire's nearly dead." - "Ögień prawie dögasł." : Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "And the light flickers öut." - "Tak ötö światłö wygasłö." ' Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "The fire röars!" - "Ögień ryczy!" : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "A cöld comfört." - "Chłödny kömfört." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "Fire's slöwly dying." - "Ögień pöwöli przygasa." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "That fire's nearly dead." - "Ögień prawie dögasł." : Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "And the light flickers öut." - "Tak ötö światłö wygasłö." '''Inne Pochodnia - "Perfect för a nighttime assault." - "Döskonała pömöc w trakcie nöcnych natarć." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My light is quenched!" - "Möje światłö wygasa!" Kask górnika - "A lighted helm! För the darkness!" - "Świecący hełm! Idealny, gdy nastanie ciemnöść!" Dyniowa latarnia - "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" - "Chcesz walczyć, warzywö?" Latarnia - "A lantern för the darkness." - "Latarnia ödpędzi ciemnöść." Przetrwanie Plecak - "A pörtable armöury." - "Przenöśna zbröjöwnia." Świński plecak - "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." - "Świnia zginęła z hönörem, öddając mi plecak." Izolacyjny Plecak - "A backpack öf the beast." - "Plecak zröbiöny z bestii." Worek Krampusa - "I can fit everything in here!" - "Mögę w nim pömieścić wszystkö!" Pułapka - "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." - "Döbrze skönstruöwana pułapka. Będę miała cö jeść." Pułapka na ptaki - "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" - "Jestem przebiegłą łapaczką kruków!" Siatka - "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." - "By schwytać insekty z pöwietrza." Wędka - "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." - "Bezwzględna ze mnie wędkarka." Śpiwór - "A tööl för my naps." - "Narzędzie mych drzemek." Futrzasty śpiwór - "A luxury fur bed!" - "Luksusöwe futrzane łóżkö!" Namiot - "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." - "Prześpij tę nöc i przygötuj się dö jutrzejszej walki." Spalony namiot - "It has been razed." - "Zöstał zrównany z ziemią." Przybudówka - "A place tö rest my battle-weary head." - "Miejsce, gdzie möja znużona walką głöwa möże spöcząć." Spalona przybudówka - "It has been razed." - "Zöstała zrównana z ziemią." Lecznicza maść - "Fill me with life!" - "Napełnij mnie życiem!" Miodowy okład - "Tö heal my battle wöunds." - "Dö leczenia möich bitewnych ran." Parasol - "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." - "Öchrona przeciwdeszczowa stwörzona z tröfeum myśliwskiegö." Ładny parasol - "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armöur möre." - "Nie lubię kwiatów, ale jeszcze większą niechęcią darzę mökre uzbröjenie." Luksusowy wachlarz - "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." - "Przenöśny öbözowy luksus." Kompas : Kompas - "I can't get a reading." - "Nie mögę zdöbyć ödczytu." *'N' - "Nörth" - "Półnöc" *'S' - "Söuth" - "Pöłudnie" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Nörtheast" - "Półnöcny wschód" *'SE' - "Söutheast" - "Pöłudniöwy wschód" *'NW' - "Nörthwest" - "Półnöcny zachód" *'SW' - "Söuthwest" - "Pöłudniöwy zachód" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A stöne öf great use!" - "Naprawdę przydatny kamień!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "Cöld teeth bite at me!" - "Gryzą mnie zęby zimna!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" - "Z kamienia uszłö całe ciepłö!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" - "Kamień niecö się zagrzał!" : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Löge wöuld be pröud." - "Löge byłby dumny." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "Winter dwells inside!" - "Zima rezyduje wewnątrz!" Kompostownik - "Its stench cöuld raise the fallen." - "Jegö smród mógłby öbudzić zmarłego z gröbu." Farmy '' ''Ulepszona działka rolna'' '' ' i Podstawowa działka rolna' : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna - "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" - "Nie mögę wyhödöwać mięsa, więc jaki tö ma sens?" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (rośnie) - "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" - "Jestem böjöwniczką, nie farmerką!" : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "It wants a turd feast." - "Pötrzebuje kömpöstowej uczty." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." - "Fuj, warzywa. Nie wiem, czegö się spödziewałam..." : Ulepszona działka rolna i Podstawowa działka rolna (spalona) - "Serves yöu right för nöt gröwing meats!" - "Należałö ci się za niehödowanie mięsa!" Garnek : Garnek - "Nöthing in there." - "Niczegö tam nie ma." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "Might as well dö sömething while I wait." - "Równie döbrze mögę się czymś zająć w trakcie czekania." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" - "Tö już nie pöwinnö pötrwać długö!" : Garnek (skończone) - "What have we göt here?" - "Cö my tutaj mamy?" : Garnek (niemożliwe umieszczenie obiektu) - "That can't gö in there." - "Tegö nie möżna dödać." Spalony garnek - "The fire reigned supreme." - "Ögień strawił większöść." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "Ah! A dangly rack för my meats!" - "Ach! Pödwieszany stöjak na möje mięsö!" : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "It's preparing just the way I like it." - "Przyrządza się dökładnie tak, jak lubię." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Let's eat!" - "Zjedzmy tö!" : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "All this rain isn't helping." - "Cały ten deszcz nie pömaga." Spalona suszarnia - "Such a shame." - "Cö za szköda." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "The true fruit öf the earth!" - "Tö prawdziwy öwöc ziemi!" Upieczone mięso - "Meeeat!" - "Mięsöööö!" Susz - "Excellent battle prövisiöns." - "Döskönały pröwiant na bitwę." Mięso z potwora - "Meat öf the dark beasts." - "Mięsö mröcznych bestii." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "Mönster beast steak." - "Stek z mięsa bestii." Potworny susz - "All dried up." - "Całköwicie wysuszöne." Kąsek - "A nice meaty snack." - "Smaczna mięsna przekąska." Upieczony kąsek - "Yum, yum, meat snacks." - "Mniam, mniam, mięsna przegryzka." Mały susz - "A small prövisiön för a löng campaign." - "Małe zapasy na długą kampanię wöjenną." Udko - "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." - "Nöga bestii ląduje w moim brzuchu." Usmażone udko - "Höööööt meat!" - "Gööööörące mięsö!" Ryba - "Meat öf the sea!" - "Mięsö prostö z mörza!" Upieczona ryba - "Jöy!" - "Czysta przyjemnöść!" Węgorz - "Deliciöus slimy snake fish." - "Przepyszna öślizgła wężöwata ryba." Ugotowany węgorz - "Höt eel!" - "Görący węgörz!" Żabie udka - "Filled with rubbery prötein!" - "Wypełniöne gumöwatym białkiem!" Pieczone żabie udka - "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." - "Lubię, gdy widać wystające z mięsa köści." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "Like the wings öf my helm, önly meatier." - "Zupełnie jak skrzydła na möim hełmie, tylkö bardziej mięsiste." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "Cööked dark wing." - "Ugötowane złe skrzydłö." Trąba koalefanta - "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." - "Masywna trąba pöległej niezbyt öwłösiönej bestii." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen hairy beast." - "Masywna trąba pöległej öwłösiönej bestii." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "A juicy reward after a hard battle." - "Söczysta nagröda pö stöczonej ciężkiej bitwie." Liściaste mięso - "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." - "Mögę je uznać za wystarczający substytut mięsa." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "Still green, but it'll dö." - "Nadal zielöne, ale nada się." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." - "Öwöce. Nie znöszę ich." Ugotowane jagody - "Warm red mush." - "Ciepła czerwöna papka." Jaskiniowy banan - "Mönkey fööd." - "Jedzenie dla małp." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Warmed mönkey fööd." - "Pödgrzane jedzenie dla małp." Smoczy owoc - "It's very fancy." - "Jest bardzö fantazyjne." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Grilled fancy fööd." - "Grillöwane fantazyjne jedzenie." Durian - "Smells like my battle bööts." - "Śmierdzi jak möje buty bitewne." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "Why did I cook this again?" - "Dlaczegö znów tö ugötöwałam?" Granat - "Fruity flesh." - "Öwöcöwy miąższ." Kawałek granatu - "Seared fruit flesh." - "Pödsmażöny öwöcöwy miąższ." Arbuz - "It makes a gööd söund when yöu hit it." - "Uderzöny, wydaje przyjemny dźwięk." Grillowany arbuz - "Warm and red, but it döesn't flöw." - "Ciepły i czerwöny, ale nie wödnisty." 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "A vegetable swörd!" - "Warzywny miecz!" Popcorn - "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." - "Prażöna kukurydza ładnie pachnie." Marchewka - "Where's the prötein?" - "A gdzie jest białkö?" Ugotowana marchewka - "Sad cööked carröts." - "Smutna ugötöwana marchew." Dynia - "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." - "Przynajmniej möżna by zrobić z niej döbrą maczugę." Gorąca dynia - "Piping höt örange mush." - "Wrząca pömarańczöwa papka." Bakłażan - "Purpley and bulböus." - "Fiöletöwawy i kartöflöwaty." Duszony bakłażan - "Fööd för the weak." - "Jedzenie dla słabeuszy." Ugotowana mandragora - "She's definitely dead." - "Jest zdecydöwanie martwa." Czerwony kapelusz - "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." - "Białkö czy nie, nie chcę tegö." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." - "Nie zjem tegö, ale zabawnie byłö włöżyć gö dö ögnia." Zielony kapelusz - "Terrible!" - "Paskudny!" Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" - "Zwęglöny przez płömień czy nie, nie tknie möich ust!" Niebieski kapelusz - "Hmm, a blue öne." - "Hmm, ten jest niebieski." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "I still dön't want tö eat it." - "Nadal nie chcę gö zjeść." '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Mięsny gulasz - "Deliciöus!" - "Pysznöści!" Obiad z indyka - "A true feast." - "Prawdziwa uczta." Kulki mięsne - "Tiny feast balls." - Małe biesiadne klöpsy." Szynka w miodzie - "A feast!" - "Uczta!" Miodowe skrzydełka - "A feast!" - "Uczta!" Potworna lazania - "Mönster casseröle." - "Pötrawka z pötwörów." Bekon z jajkami - "Pig and eggs!" - "Świnia i jajka!" Szaszłyki - "A feast!" - "Uczta!" Ostre Chili - "A test öf my willpöwer." - "Test siły möjej wöli." Guacamole - "Yum, creamy!" - "Kremöwe, pycha!" Pierogi - "Pöckets öf meat." - "Mięsne kieszönki." Paluszki rybne - "Spears öf sea meat." - "Włócznie z mörskiego mięsa." Rybne takos - "Fish in a blanket!" - "Ryba öwinięta w köc!" Kanapka z żabą - "What a treat!" - "Cö za przyjemnöść!" Unagi - "Nö need för fööd tö be sö fancy." - "Jedzenie nie musi być tak wykwintne." Nadziewany bakłażan - "Filling the vegetable döes not make it meat." - "Wypełnienie warzywa farszem nie czyni gö mięsem." Zupa z mandragory - "A stew öf magic!" - "Magiczny gulasz!" Smocze ciasto - "Why isn't this a meat pie? Meat, meeeat!" - "Dlaczegö tö nie jest ciastö z nadzieniem mięsnym? Mięsö, mięsööö!" Gofry - "Waffles are nö way tö prepare för battle!" - "Göfry w żaden spösób nie przygötują mnie dö bitwy!" Sałatka z kwiatów - "Leaves are för animals." - "Liście są dla zwierząt." Ratatuj - "A pile öf vegetables. Nö thanks." - "Sterta warzyw. Nie, dziękuję." Koktajl owocowy - "Ugh! Putting it intö a cup döesn't fööl me." - "Fuj! Umieszczenie tegö w salaterce mnie nie zwiedzie." Lody - "It hurts my teeth." - "Bölą mnie öd nich zęby." Lód arbuzowy - "Yöu cannöt fööl me by hiding in frözen fruit, stick." - "Nie öszukasz mnie chöwając się w zamröżönym öwöcu, patyku." Mieszanka podróżna - "Meat öf a nut is nöt true meat." - "Miąższ z örzecha tö nie mięsö." Babeczka z motyla - "Muffin, smuffin." - "Babeczka-szmeczka." Dyniowe ciastko - "Baked all the life öut öf it." - "Wypiekłam z niegö całe życie." Dżem - "Sticky and gröss." - "Lepki i ödrażający." Cukierki - "Löng will the saga öf this taffy be töld." - "Histöria tych ciągutek będzie öpöwiadana przez wiele pököleń." Ciasto pudrowe - "What in the name öf the unicörn is this?" - "Cö tö, na jednöröżca, jest?" Mokre paskudztwo - "Slöp." - "Pömyje." Jedzenie - Inne ' Jajko - "Eggy." - "Jajeczne." Usmażone jajko - "Höt egg." - "Ciepłe jajkö." Zgniłe jajo - "Ruined för eating, but primed för battle." - "Nie nadaje się już dö spöżycia, ale dö walki jak najbardziej." Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." - "Wyröśnie na budzącegö grözę wröga." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "It was yöu ör me, bird." - "Albö ty, albö ja, ptaku." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Hmm, shall I eat it?" - "Hmm, pöwinnam je zjeść?" Nasiona - "Tiny nature bits." - "Malutkie cząstki natury." Upieczone nasiona - "Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." - "Malutkie cząstki natury ugötöwane na śmierć." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "I cööked the yöung tree." - "Upiekłam młöde drzewö." Płatki - "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" - "Dzięki Ci, Fröhu, za ten dar!" (Frejr to nordycki bóg płodności, urodzaju i bogactwa, który w ''"Pierścieniu Nibelunga" Richarda Wagnera występuje pod imieniem Froh.) Miąższ kaktusa - "Swörd plant meat." - "Miąższ walecznej röśliny." kaktusa (RoG)|Grillowany kaktus] - "Töasted swörd plant meat." - "Öpieczöny miąższ walecznej röśliny." Kwiat kaktusa - "Beauty fröm braun." - "Piękny." Porost - "I picked it. But I wön't eat it." - "Pödniösłam tö, ale nie mam zamiaru tegö zjeść." Miód - "Sticky and gröss." - "Lepki i öbrzydliwy." Skrzydła motyla - "A pretty söuvenir." - "Ładny upöminek." Masło - "Butter. Might it be gööd ön steak?" - "Masłö. Czy möże döbrze smaköwać na steku?" Elektryczne mleko - "This is pöwerful milk." - "Tö pötężne mlekö." Zgnilizna - "Age has made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." - "Tö jedzenie stałö się z wiekiem öbrzydliwsze, nie mądrzejsze." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I prefer battle tö science." - "Wölę bitwę öd nauki." Spalona maszyna nauki - "Ashes tö ashes." - "Z pröchu pöwstałeś..." Silnik alchemiczny - "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." - "Möże nauka zdöła pölepszyć möje umiejętnöści bitewne?" Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "Dust tö dust." - "...i w pröch się öbrócisz." Zimometr - "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." - "Gdyby tylkö pötrafił mierzyć ferwör walki." Spalony zimometr - "The measuring device has been slain by Löge." - "Urządzenie pömiaröwe zöstało zgładzöne przez Löge." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Deszczomierz - "Förtells the cöming öf rain." - "Przepöwiada przybycie deszczu." Spalony deszczomierz - "Its pröphecy days are döne." - "Czas jegö przepöwiedni döbiegł köńca." Piorunochron - "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" - "Spröwadź ze söbą grzmöty i błyskawice, Dönnerze!" (Donar to inne imię Thora, boga burzy i piorunów w mitologii nordyckiej. W "Pierścieniu Nibelungów" Ryszarda Wagnera występuje pod nazwą Donner.) Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Öh great lightning!" - "Öch, zjawisköwy piörun!" Proch strzelniczy - "Such energy!" - "Cö za energia!" Tranzystor - "A marvel öf science." - "Cud nauki." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "Catapult engaged för battle!" - "Katapulta stwörzona dö walki!" : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Time tö rest flinging warriör." - "Czas ödpöcząć, miötający wöjöwniku." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "The catapult gröws weak and tired." - "Katapulta staje się słaba i zmęczona." Walka Włócznia - "It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick." - "Nie jest möją ulubiöną włócznią, ale się nada." Bitewna włócznia - "My cömrade in arms!" - "Mój töwarzysz bröni!" Kolec macki - "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it!" - "Maziöwaty, ale niebezpieczny. Pödöba mi się!" Gwiazda poranna - "A weapön wörthy öf Thör." - "Bröń gödna Thöra." (Thor - jeden z głównych bogów nordyckich; bóg burzy i piorunów, sił witalnych, rolnictwa.) Berło tornad - "A störm öf pain." - "Burza böleści." Mięsna maczuga - "A weapön fit för the great dining halls." - "Bröń, która pasuje dö wielkich jadalni." Bumerang - "För flinging at föes!" - "Dö rzucania we wrögów!" Bumerang (uderza postać) - "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." - "Uch! Muszę öpanöwać tę zakrzywiöną bröń." Dmuchawka - "Pröjectile weapönry!" - "Bröń na pöciski!" Usypiająca strzałka - "Göödnight tö my föes." - "Döbranöc mym wrögöm." Podpalająca Strzałka - "Like the breath öf a dragön." - "Niczym öddech smöka." Bitewny hełm - "The pöwer öf the unicörn is great." - "Möc jednöröżca jest ögrömna." Kask futbolowy - "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." - "Ze skóry świni pöwstał mój hełm." Trawiasta zbroja - "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." - "Trawiasta öchröna. Nie starczy na długö." Drewniana zbroja - "A börröwed tree vest." - "Pöżyczöna kamizelka drzewna." Marmurowa zbroja - "Near impenetrable!" - "Prawie niezniszczalna!" Zbroja z łusek - "Excellent armöur för the heat öf battle." - "Döskönała zbröja, gdy walka wrze." Pszczela mina - "It söunds suspiciöus." - "Brzmi pödejrzanie." Zębowa Pułapka - "A treacheröus trap." - "Zdradliwa pułapka." Ślimaczy hełm - "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" - "Nöwy hełm böjöwy dö möjej kölekcji!" Ślimacza zbroja - "A shield öf sörts." - "Cöś w rödzaju pancerza." Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - "What am I suppösed tö dö with this?" - "Cö mam z tym zröbić?" Łuskowa skrzynia - "This chest is wörthy öf my weapöns." - "Tö skrzynia warta möich bröni." Skrzynia : Skrzynia - "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." - "Miejsce dö przechöwywania möjego hełmu i włóczni, gdy ödpöczywam." : Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's packed full." - "Jest napaköwana pö brzegi." : Skrzynia (niemożność włożenia danego przedmiotu, np. plecaka) - "That's nöt a gööd spöt för this." - "Tö nie jest dla tegö döbre miejsce." Spalona skrzynia - "It's walls were törn döwn by fire." - "Jej ściany zöstały zdemölöwane przez ögień." Tabliczka : Tabliczka - "A möst well placed sign." - "Döskönałe miejsce na pöstawienie znaku." Spalona tabliczka - "Signs öf a battle past." - "Znak miniönej walki." Ul : Ul - "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." - "Słödkie pudełkö malutkich wöjöwników." : Ul (po zaatakowaniu go) - "Back wee speared creatures!" - "Malutkie żądlące stwörzenia!" Ul (mnóstwo miodu) - "It's a höney treasure tröve!" - "Tö miödöwy skarbiec!" Ul (trochę miodu) - "Söme höney. Patience is needed." - "Tröchę miödu. Pötrzeba cierpliwöści." Ul (bez miodu) - "Where's the höney?" - "Gdzie pödział się miód?" Spalony ul - "My hive is silent." - "Mój rój milczy." Klatka na ptaki : Klatka na ptaki - "A home för my ravens!" - "Döm dla möich kruków!" : Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Are yöu having a nice time?" - "Döbrze się bawisz?" : Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem) - "Sweet dreams raven friend." - "Słödkich snów, kruczy przyjacielu." Chlew : Chlew - "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." - "Nie wiedziałam, że świnie pötrafią budöwać dömy." : Chlew (zajęty, z zapalonym światłem) - "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" - "Wyjdzie i stańcie u megö böku w walce!" : Chlew (zajęty, ze zgaszonym światłem) - "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" - "Nie łakniesz wöjny, świniö?" Spalony chlew - "Löge did nöt smile upön you this day." - "Löge dziś nie uśmiechnął się dö ciebie." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." - "Być möże möi wrögöwie zagubią się w tym sianie." Mur z trawy (postawiony) - "A minör deterrent tö attackers." - "Nieznaczny śrödek dö ödstraszania agresörów." Mur z trawy (spalony) - "That wön't dö at all." - "Na nic się nie zda." Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "A mediöcre förtificatiön." - "Mierne öbwaröwanie." Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "It may impale a föe." - "Möże jakiś wróg się na niegö nabije." Drewniany mur (spalony) - "Fire, wööd's önly weakness!" - "Ögień, jedyny słaby punkt drewna!" Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." - "Wytrzymały mur, östatni krzyk mödy pröstö z ziemi." Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks." - "Möi wrögöwie rözbiją się ö te mury." Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." - "Drewniana pödłöga, idealne pödłöże dö walki na śmierć i życie." Szachownicowa podłoga - "Fancy flöör." - "Wymyślna pödłöga." Dywan - "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." - "Wchłania całą krew pö bitwie." Darń drogi - "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." - "Wszystkie drögi pröwadzą dö wöjny." Darń trawiasta - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń bagienna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń sawanny - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń leśna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń kamienna - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń grzybowa - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń szlamowa - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń błotnista - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń kamienna jaskiniowa - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Darń guano - "A piece öf the battlefield." - "Skrawek pöla bitwy." Materiały Lina - "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." - "Wytrzymała na tyle, by związać nią żagle möjej łödzi wikingów." Deski - "Grandfather lögs." - "Deski dziadka." Kamienne bloki - "Sölid stöne!" - "Sölidny kamień!" Papirus - "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." - "Dzięki niemu pöpchnę naprzód histörię w möjej öpöwieści." Fioletowy klejnot - "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." - "Öwiewa gö tajemnicza energia." Koszmarne paliwo - "The fuel öf darnkess!" - "Paliwö ciemności!" Magia Mięsna kukła - "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." - "Nie mam pöjęcia pö cö tö stwörzyłam." Spalona mięsna kukła - "Valhalla, I cöme!" - "Walhallö, nadchödzę!" (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) Presticylindrator - "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." - "Absurdalna maszyna twörząca mięsö." Spalony presticylindrator - "Nö möre meat will cöme fröm here!" - "Nie wysköczy z niegö więcej mięsa!" Manipulator cienia - "A mystical thing." - "Mistyczny przedmiöt." Spalony manipulator cienia - "It's strange pöwer did nöt prötect it fröm fire." - "Dziwna möc nie öchröniła gö przed ögniem." Fletnia Pana - "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." - "Wölę stawiać czöła möim wrögöm, gdy są öbudzeni." Stary dzwonek - "Yöu can ring my bell." - "Möżesz użyć möjegö dzwönka." Mroczna latarnia - "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." - "Lepiej się czuję stöjąc przy własnym ögnisku." Zbroja nocy - "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." - "Wytrzymała, ale źle wpływa na przytömnöść möjegö umysłu." Miecz nocy - "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." - "Pötrzeba ödważnegö wöjöwnika, by władać tym mieczem." Człowiek orkiestra - "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" - "Zaśpiewaj ze mną! Jesteśmy strażnikami Asgardu!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Nietoperza pałka - "Wing spear!" - "Skrzydlata włócznia!" Pas głodu - "She ebbs my hunger. Gööd fur." - "Absörbuje mój głód. Pörządne futrö." Amulet wskrzeszenia - "It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!" - "Jest czerwöny i wöjöwniczy! Zupełnie jak ja!" ("Red" w j. angielskim oznacza również "rudy".) Chłodny amulet - "Cöld jewelry." - "Zimna błyskötka." Koszmarny amulet - "An amulet öf dark pöwers." - "Amulet ciemnych möcy." Płomienne berło - "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" - "Wigfrid! Władczyni ögnia!" Lodowe berło - "A gift fröm Ullr!" - "Pödarek öd Ullra!" (Ullr - w mitologii nordyckiej zimowy bóg narciarstwa, myślistwa i łucznictwa.) Teleportacyjne berło - "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" - "Pödróżuję przez pöwietrze i mörze!" Ognisko teleportacji - "It will harness my awesöme speed." - "Tö ujarzmi möją budzącą grözę prędköść." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It requires purple gems." - "Wymaga dödania fiöletöwych klejnotów." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are necessary sömetimes." - "Żadna ze mnie szwaczka, ale reperacje są czasem könieczne." Wianek - "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." - "Zbyt kruchy dö walki, ale wygląda pięknie na möjej głöwie." Królicze nauszniki - "Yes, möst practical!" - "Ö tak, bardzö praktyczne!" Słomiany kapelusz - "A hat för cööling after a raucöus battle." - "Kapelusz dö öchłönięcia pö hałaśliwej walce." Lodowa kostka - "A chunk öf cöld." - "Kawał zimna." Modny melon - "It's almöst like wearing a pelt." - "Tö prawie jak nöszenie futra." Bawoli kapelusz - "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." - "Z miejsca wiem, że będzie na mnie döskönale wyglądać." Pajęczy kapelusz - "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." - "Döskönały spösób na przeniknięcie dö öbözu wröga." Oczna parasolka - "Dön't get rain in yöur eye!" - "Nie pözwól, by deszcz döstał się dö twöjegö öka!" Krogle - "I use every part öf the animal." - "Zużyłam każdą cząstkę tegö zwierzęcia." Kapelusz pszczelarza - "My bee helm, öf cöurse." - "Mój pszczeli hełm, naturalnie." Kapelusz z piór - "Seems a bit flashy för battle." - "Tröchę zbyt krzykliwy na bitwę." Krzaczasty kapelusz - "För the hunt." - "Na pölöwania." Czapka zimowa - "Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat." - "Ciepła, ale nie nadaje się dö walki." Czapka z kociszopa - "Furry cap! Bless cute meat." - "Futrzana czapka! Bądź błögösławiöne, słödkie mięskö." Tam O' Shanter - "Highland filth!" - "Szköckie paskudztwö!" Cylinder - "It döesn't match my cöstume." - "Nie pasuje dö möjegö köstiumu." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "We will fight in the rain." - "Stöczymy walkę w deszczu." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "Armöur för rain." - "Pancerz przeciwdeszczowy." Wytworna kamizelka - "It is a handsöme vest, but it öffers nö prötectiön." - "Tö ökazała kamizelka, ale nie stanöwi żadnej öchröny." Letnia kamizelka - "Ha! The sun is nö warriör if it cannöt penetrate this." - "Ha! Słöńce nie jest prawdziwym wöjöwnikiem, jeśli nie pötrafi przeniknąć czegöś takiegö." Kwiecista koszula - "Flöwers will nöt stöp a spear." - "Kwiaty nie pöwstrzymają włóczni." Przewiewna kamizelka - "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." - "Nie będzie wystarczająca, gdy przyjdą mrözy." Puchowa kamizelka - "The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." - "Ciepłe futrö pökönanegö w walce stwöra. Wyśmienity strój." Kurtka hibernująca - "I am berserker!" - "Jestem furiatką!" Laska - "Turns walk tö tröt." - "Przeistacza spaceröwy chód w trucht." Starożytne Amulet magiluminescencji - "A star captured in an amulet." - "Gwiazda zamknięta w amulecie." Amulet konstruowania - "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" - "Szmaragdöwy ulepszacz zdölności rzemieślniczych!" Amulet leniwego zbieracza - "Gathering has never been sö easy." - "Zbieractwö jeszcze nigdy nie byłö tak łatwe." Berło leniwego podróżnika - "The staff öf magic mövement." - "Berłö magicznego chödu." Gwiezdne berło - "It summöns stars!" - "Pözwala wzywać gwiazdy!" Gwiazda - "Behöld! A gift fröm Wötan!" - "Spójrz! Dar öd Wötana!" (Wotan - inaczej Odyn, m. in. bóstwo magii) Berło dekonstrukcji - "Twirly green pöwer." - "Wirująca zielöna möc." Siekierokilof - "A warriör tööl!" - "Narzędzie prawdziwegö wöjöwnika!" Tulecytowa korona - "A cröwn, that fights!" - "Köröna zdölna dö walki!" Tulecytowa maczuga - "A warriör wand!" - "Różdżka dla wöjöwnika!" Tulecytowa zbroja - "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" - "Zbröja, której nie pöwstydziłby się sam Ödyn!" (Odyn – najwyższy z bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, bóg wojny i wojowników.) Tulecytowy strażnik - "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" - "Staröżytne öbrönne ökö!" Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." - "Ökö laseröwego böga wpatruje się we mnie." Tulecytowy medalion : Tulecytowy medalion (spokojny) - "Nöthing stirs." - "Nic się nie rusza." : Tulecytowy medalion (ostrzeżenie) - "It's starting..." - "Zaczyna się..." : Tulecytowy medalion (przybywa magii) - "The magic is heightening!" - "Magia się pötęguje!" : Tulecytowy medalion (ustabilizowany) - "The magic hölds steady pöwer." - "Magia jest zrównöważöna." : Tulecytowy medalion (magia zanika) - "It's starting tö retreat!" - "Magia öpada!" : Tulecytowy medalion (wyciszony) - "Barely any magic remains." - "Pözöstała zaledwie resztka magii." : Tulecytowy medalion (pozbawiony magii) - "The magic slumbers far fröm here." - "Magia drzemie dalekö stąd." 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk : Świerk - "I feel at höme in the wööds." - "W lesie czuję się jak w dömu." : Świerk (ścięty) - "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" - "Ścięty przez wöjöwnika buszującegö pö lesie!" : Świerk (podpalony) - "The wööd's ablaze!" - "Las stöi w płömieniach!" : Świerk (spalony) - "Löge töök that öne." - "Löge gö zabrał." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) : Świerk (spróchniały) - "A gööd sturdy tree." - "Döbre, wytrwałe drzewö." Kłody drewna - "Wööd is always öf value." - "Drewnö jest zawsze w cenie." Kłody drewna (podpalone) - "Flaming lög!" - "Płönąca kłöda!" Węgiel drzewny - "Lööt from Löge the demigöd." - "Łup öd półböga Löge." Szyszka - "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armöur." - "Tö młöde drzewkö jest döskönale chröniöne przez swój kölczasty pancerz." Szyszka (zasadzona) - "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" - "Zrzuciłö swój pancerz. Röśnij, drzewkö!" Guzowate drzewo : Guzowate drzewo - "A gööd sturdy tree." - "Pörządne, wytrzymałe drzewö." : Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" - "Ścięty przez wöjöwnika buszującegö pö lesie!" : Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - "The wööd's ablaze!" - "Las stöi w płömieniach!" : Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - "Löge töök that öne." - "Löge gö zabrał." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Drzewo liściaste : Drzewo liściaste - "Future firewööd!" - "Przyszłe drewnö öpałöwe!" : Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" - "Ścięty przez wöjöwnika buszującegö pö lesie!" : Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - "The wööd's ablaze!" - "Las stöi w płömieniach!" : Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - "Löge töök that öne." - "Löge gö zabrał." (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Orzech brzozowy - "There's a tree hiding within." - "W śrödku kryje się małe drzewö." Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - "Gröw ströng yöung twigs!" - "Röśnijcie w siłę, młöde gałązki!" Kolczaste drzewo : Kolczaste drzewo - "A warriör tree." - "Drzewö-wöjöwnik." : Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "My battleaxe always wins." - "Möja böjöwa siekiera zawsze zwycięża." : Kolczaste drzewo (podpalone) - "It's ablaze!" - "Stanęłö w płömieniach!" : Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Burnt." - "Spalöne." Marmurowe drzewo : Marmurowe drzewo - "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." - "Nawet wiatr nie zdöła pöwalić tegö drzewa." Całkowicie normalne drzewo : Całkowicie normalne drzewo - "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." - "Drzewö życia, jednak nie jest tö Yggdrasil." (W mitologii nordyckiej Yggdrasil było "Drzewem Strasznego", czyli Odyna - gigantycznym drzewem, na którym znajdowały się różne światy.) Żywa kłoda - "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." - "Pödpalenie tej magii byłöby marnötrawstwem." Sadzonka : Sadzonka - "I will make it intö a spear." - "Przeröbię tö na włócznię." : Sadzonka (zebrana) - "I have slain the small tree!" - "Zgładziłam tö miniaturowe drzewö!" : Sadzonka (podpalona) - "Nööö! My spears!" - "Nieee! Möje włócznie!" Sadzonka (wykopana) - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę tö bögini ziemi." Spalona sadzonka - "It has been shriveled by the heat." - "Upał ją strawił." Patyki - "Gööd för making spears." - "Döskonałe dö twörzenia włóczni." Trawa : Trawa - "That cöuld be useful." - "Möże się przydać." : Trawa (zebrana) - "It fell tö my might." - "Pöddała się mej möcy." : Trawa (jałowa) - "The life has göne fröm it." - "Uciekłö z niej życie." : Trawa (podpalona) - "Löge lööks upön yöu!" - "Löge patrzy na ciebie z góry!" Sadzonka trawy - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę tö bögini ziemi." Ścięta trawa - "A craftwömen's möst elemental resöurce." - "Pödstawöwy suröwiec rzemieślniczki." Spalona trawa - "The heat has defeated this plant." - "Upał pökönał tę roślinę." Krzak jagodowy : Krzak jagodowy - "A fruit bush." - "Krzak öwöcöwy." : Krzak jagodowy (zebrany) - "The fruits have been snatched." - "Öwöce zöstały zebrane." : Krzak jagodowy (jałowy) - "Shöuld I put söme turds ön it?" - "Pöwinnam użyć tu trochę nawözu?" Krzak jagodowy (wykopany) - "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." - "Myślę, że zwrócę tö bögini ziemi." Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - "It's töö höt tö gröw." - "Jest zbyt upalnie na uprawę röślin." Kolczasty krzak : Kolczasty krzak - "A shrub ön guard." - "Krzew na straży." : Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Argh, I've been pöked!" - "Argh, trafiłö mnie!" : Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - "What a nuisance." - "Cö za utrapienie." : Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - "Höt lög!" - "Krzak görejący!" Trzcina : Trzcina - "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." - "Ödpörna trzcina." : Trzcina (zebrana) - "Cut döwn in their prime." - "Zerwana w ökresie rözkwitu." : Trzcina (podpalona) - "See yöu in Asgard, reeds!" - "Dö zöbaczenia w Asgardzie, trzcinö!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Cięta trzcina - "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." - "Öczyściłam ją z wszelkich röbaków. Pötem je zjadłam." Wabiąca roślina : Wabiąca roślina - "Finally! A useful vegetable!" - "W köńcu! Użyteczne warzywö!" Mięsista bulwa - "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" - "Möże jednak zöstanę mięsnym rölnikiem!" Obserwująca roślina - "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" - "Nie patrz tak na mnie, röślinö!" Inne rośliny Kaktus - "It döes have admirable armöur." - "Pösiada gödny pödziwu system öbronny." Kaktus (zebrany) - "It will return." - "Ödröśnie." Bagienna roślina - "Pönd föliage." - "Röślina stawöwa." Kwiaty - "A flöwer fröm Freia." - "Kwiat öd Frei." (Freja - bogini nordycka, była bóstwem wegetacji, miłości, płodności i magii.) Złe kwiaty - "Söme evil plagues this flöra." - "Ta flöra tö jakaś zła zaraza." Mroczne płatki - "These were nöt made by Fröh." - "Nie stwörzył ich Fröh." (Frejr to nordycki bóg płodności, urodzaju i bogactwa, który w "Pierścieniu Nibelunga" Ryszarda Wagnera występuje pod imieniem Froh.) Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "Tiny nature bits." - "Malutkie cząstki natury." Marchewka (zasadzona) - "A wee rööt vegetable." - "Maleńkie zakörzeniöne warzywö." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "At least it's göt a nice cölöur." - "Przynajmniej ma ładny kölör." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "And stay döwn there!" - "I zöstań gdzie jesteś!" Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "Gööd riddance." - "Krzyżyk na drögę." Zielony grzyb - "It has risen!" - "Wyrósł z ziemi!" Zielony grzyb (schowany) - "Hide, cöward." - "Chöwaj się, tchórzu." Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - "I see fungal spöres." - "Widzę zarödniki grzybów." Niebieski grzyb - "It's möld, really." - "Tö pleśń, naprawdę." Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - "Gööd, it's hiding." - "Döbrze, ukrywa się." Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - "I höpe it döesn't gröw again." - "Mam nadzieję, że już nie ödröśnie." 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul : Ul - "Always buzzing, always plötting." - "Wiecznie bzyczą, wiecznie spiskują." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "Bees öf war!" - "Wöjenne pszczöły!" Plaster miodu - "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." - "Plastra na ranę z niegö nie zröbię." (Gra słów; Plaster miodu po angielsku to honeycomb, "comb" oznacza również "grzebień", więc dosłownie brzmiałoby to: "Grzebienia z niego nie zrobię", ale że po polsku nie wiadomo by było skąd to się wzięło, przetłumaczyłam to inaczej.) Kopiec Psów Gończych : Kopiec Psów Gończych - "These höunds are truly warriörs." - "Te psy tö prawdziwi wöjöwnicy." Kości - "Bits öf my enemies." - "Cząstki möich wrögów." Odłamki kości - "A fallen föe." - "Pöległy wróg." Psi ząb - "A töken öf my cönquest." - "Symböl möjegö pödböju." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." - "Młödy ptak wöjny wkrótce się narödzi." : Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "A fearsöme warriör lurks inside." - "Przerażający wöjöwnik czai się w śrödku." Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka : Jajo - "Fight yöur way öut, bird!" - "Wywalcz drögę na zewnątrz, ptaku!" : Jajo (zimne) - "This egg wöuld nöt survive a Nörse winter." - "Te jajö nie przetrwałöby skandynawskiej zimy." : Jajo (gorące) - "Börne öf flame! Unless it cööks." - "Zrödzone z płömieni! Chyba że się ugötuje." : Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "A while remains beföre this bird is börn." - "Musi upłynąć jeszcze chwila zanim ptak się narödzi." : Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "Söön it will wake intö this world." - "Niedługö zrödzi się na tym świecie." Pusty pień : Pusty pień - "Cute meat lives there." - "Mieszka tam słödkie mięskö." : Pusty pień (opuszczony) - "She föught bravely. Alas, she is göne." - "Walczyła dzielnie. Niestety, ödeszła." Skały Skała - "Smash!" - "Rözwalić!" Kamienie - "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." - "Tröchę całköwicie nörmalnych kamieni." Krzemień - "Vital för spear cönstructiön." - "Niezbędny dö budöwy włóczni." Saletra - "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." - "Ma w söbie materiał wybuchöwy." Marmur - "The warriör stöne!" - "Skała dla wöjöwnika!" Bazalt - "A thöusand mörtals cöuldn't break thröugh this stöne." - "Tysiącu śmiertelników nie udałö się przedrzeć przez ten głaz." Lodowiec - "A miniature frözen möuntain." - "Miniaturowa skuta lödem góra." Stopiony lodowiec - "Pöör glacier!" - "Biedny lödöwiec!" Lód - "Reminds me öf höme." - "Przypömina mi döm." Samorodek złota - "I am pleased with this göld piece." - "Jestem zadöwölona z tegö kawałka złöta." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Inskrypcja mówi: »Mlekö. Jajka. Bekön.«" Nagrobek (2) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagröbek nie ma inskrypcji." Nagrobek (3) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spöczywa köleś Jakiś-tam. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (4) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, tu jest möje imię!" Grób - "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" - "Czy pöd nagröbkiem kryją się skarby?" Grób (rozkopany) - "I wanted the lööt!" - "Chciałam försę!" Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." - "Pöwstrzymuje mnie przed udaniem się dö Walhalli." (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) Statua Harfy - "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." - "Tö musi być Gunnar. Węże zabrały jegö głöwę." (Gunnar - bohater dramatu muzycznego Ryszarda Wagnera - "Pierścień Nibelunga") Marmurowy filar - "Fit för a palace!" - "Nadaje się dö pałacu!" 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta : Podejrzany stos ziemi - "A small hill öf earth." - "Mały köpczyk ziemi." : Ślady koalefanta - "Öh! I löve a gööd hunt." - "Öch! Köcham pölöwać." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "I've löst the tracks." - "Zgubiłam tröp." : Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - "It's töö muddy för trailing." - "Ziemia jest zbyt błotnista na tröpienie." : Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - "Keep quiet, the creature is near." - "Zachöwaj ciszę, stwór jest bliskö." Piórka Krucze piórko - "A töken fröm the ravens!" - "Symböl kruków." Karmazynowe piórko - "Red like my hair." - "Czerwöne jak möje włösy." Lazurowe pióro - "Winter's feather." - "Zimöwe piórö." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "A bridge tö anöther wörld." - "Möst dö innegö świata." Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "The bridge is incömplete." - "Möst nie jest dököńczöny." Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - "The bridge is unstable yet." - "Möst jest jeszcze niestabilny." Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "Tö Asgard!" - "Dö Asgardu!" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." - "Wygląda pödöbnie dö Bifröstu." (Bifröst – w mitologii nordyckiej tęczowy most łączący świat śmiertelników, Midgard, ze światem bogów, Åsgardem.) Korbowata Rzecz - "A sturdy crank." - "Wytrzymała körba." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." - "Być möże skrywa sekret döstania się dö Bifröstu w tym świecie." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." - "Zerö przyzwöitöści. Tö nawet nie jest metalöwe mięsö." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" - "Czy ten döm jest zröbiöny z ryby?" Spalony zrujnowany dom - "I wön't miss it." - "Nie będę za tym tęsknić." Głowa merma - "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" - "Dałö się ją wyczuć z daleka!" Spalona głowa merma - "Beheaded. Burnt. Stinky." - "Pözbawiöny głöwy. Spalöny. Śmierdzący." Głowa świni - "This is savagery." - "Tö barbarzyństwö." Spalona głowa świni - "Nörmally, I like a gööd röast, but this is nöt right." - "Zwykle lubię pörządną pieczeń, ale tö jest nie w pörządku." Skóra świni - "The hide öf a pig creature." - "Wyprawiöna świńska skóra." Świńska pochodnia - "Dö these pigs worship Löge?" - "Czy te świnie öddają cześć Löge?" (Loge (Logi) był według mitologii nordyckiej personifikacją ognia.) Kościane oko - "Whö are yöu?" - "Kim jesteś?" Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "The eyeball is tired." - "Ökö jest zmęczöne." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyeböne cöuld nöt pass tö this world." - "Köściane ökö nie mogłö przenieść się dö tego świata." Kwiat Glommera - "A wönder öf the wööds." - "Leśny cud." Skrzydła Glommera - "Öhh, löök what gööber left för me." - "Ööch, spójrz cö zöstawił mi ten głuptas." Maź Glommera - "This slöp cöuld be useful." - "Ta maź möże się dö czegöś przydać." Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - "A curiöus hömage tö the göds." - "Ciekawy höłd złöżony bögöm." Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - "That wasn't very respectful öf me." - "Nie ökazałam w ten spösób zbyt wiele szacunku." Pióro puchowe - "A shieldmaiden deserves a söft bed." - "Böjöwniczka zasługuje na miękkö wyściełane łóżkö." Jajo Gęsiołosia - "Sömething is böuncing aröund inside." - "Cöś wierci się w śrödku." Łuska - "Mystical scales." - "Mistyczna łuska." Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - "It föught bravely but I have claimed its hide." - "Walczył dzielnie, ale zdöbyłam jegö skórę." Króliczy kłębek - "Can I put it in my hair?" - "Mögę gö umieścić we włosach?" Żądło - "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." - "Miecz umieszczöny na ödwłöku pszczöły." Pęcherz - "The blööd will make me ströng." - "Krew mnie wzmöcni." Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" - "Czy tö pöłyka pöległych w walce wöjöwników?" Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "Its maw welcömes me." - "Jegö brzuch mnie wita." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "That was a slöppy adventure." - "Tö była brudna przygoda." Staw - "Sömething lurks in the deep." - "Cöś czai się w głębi." Szkielet - "Rest easy in Valhalla." - "Spöczywaj w pököju w Walhalli." (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) Czaszka Webbera - "He seems wörthy öf true rest." - "Zasługuje na należyty ödpöczynek." Gruczoł pająka - "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." - "Wyprute z ödwłöku zgładzönegö pająka." Jedwab - "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." - "Przydatne dö öprawienia i zapamiętania dawnych zwycięstw." Kokon pająków - "Crush them at the söurce!" - "Zmiażdżmy ich u źródła!" Jajo pająka - "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." - "Mögłabym je rözgnieść, ale wtedy öminęłöby mnie więcej walk." Nora królika - "Shöwtime, rabbits!" - "Czas na shöw, króliki!" Nora królika (wiosną) - "It must be intermissiön för the rabbits." - "Króliczy spektakl widöcznie ma przerwę." Kretowisko - "Sömething lives döwn there." - "Cöś żyje tam w döle." Bawola sierść - "I dö löve wöölly things." - "Uwielbiam wełniane rzeczy." Bawoli róg - "Makes me löng för battle." - "Sprawia, że pragnę walki." Gnój - "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." - "Gdybym tylkö mögła użyć gö dö stwörzenia kamuflażu, by ukryć się przed drapieżnikami." Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "A proper winter camp." - "Pörządne zimöwe öbözowiskö." Obóz Morsa (latem) - "They have departed för a great jöurney." - "Udali się na długą pödróż." Kieł morsa - "Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." - "Wydarty z paszczy mörskiej bestii." Róg kozy błyskawic - "This cöuld deal a lasting blöw." - "Tö mögłöby zadać östateczny ciös." Skóra macki - "A töugh hide." - "Twarda skóra." Ślad stopy giganta - "Stömpy fööt." - "Masywna stöpa." Kłębowisko - "Flee, böuncing cöward!" - "Uciekaj, pödskakujący tchórzu!" Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - "Yöur fire pööls are nö match för me!" - "Twöje ögniste pöciski tö dla mnie żadna przeszköda!" Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - "It's nöt very scary nöw, is it?" - "Już nie takie straszne, czyż nie?" 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "What treasures lie beneath?" - "Jakież skarby skrywa jegö wnętrze?" Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "Tö the underwörld!" - "Dö podziemi!" Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "Back tö öpen skies!" - "Z pöwrötem na pöwierzchnię!" Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "What is this magic?" - "Cö tö za magia?" Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "I dö like its glöw." - "Pödöba mi się jegö blask." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "I dön't care för mushrööms." - "Grzyby mnie nie interesują." Świecący kwiat - "And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." - "I ötö rözświetlił nöc w tę najczarniejszą gödzinę." Świecąca bulwa - "Glöw!" - "Świeci się!" Świetlista jagoda - "Glöwing treasure, I can't resist!" - "Jaśniejący skarb, nie mögę się pöwstrzymać!" Stalagmit - "Cave böulder." - "Jaskiniowy głaz." Strzelisty stalagmit - "A pöinty röck öf sörts." - "Cöś w rödzaju szpiczastego głazu." Spilagmit - "Webbing, never a gööd sign." - "Öblepiöny pajęczyną, tö nie wróży nic döbregö." Dół lawy - "The lava crust is firm." - "Skörupa wulkanu jest twarda." Kopiec Slurtle - "Nöt where I'd chööse tö hang my helm." - "Nie pöwiesiłabym swöjegö hełmu w takim miejscu." Połamane muszle - "They're smashed up gööd." - "Zmiażdżöne na döbre." Szlam slurtle - "Yes. Slime." - "Tak. Szlam." Guano - "Hmm, dark wing turds." - "Hmm, ödchödy ciemnöskrzydłych." Królikarnia - "What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" - "Cö niby mam zröbić z tak ögrömną marchewką?" Spalona królikarnia - "Gööd riddance giant carröt." - "Krzyżyk na drögę, ögrömna marchewkö." Grota małp jaskiniowych - "What's in the barrel?" - "Cö się kryje w śrödku?" Paproć - "Föliage fröm the dark ages." - "Listöwie z mröcznych wieków." Listowie - "A cöllectiön öf ferns." - "Kölekcja papröci." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "A flimsy mönkey tree." - "Spróchniałe małpie drzewö." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "Treasure with mysteriöus aura." - "Skarb öwiany tajemniczą aurą." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "This crafts better be gööd." - "Öby dałö się w niej stwörzyć cöś wartöściöwegö." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "This öne is nöt in wörking örder." - "Ta nie działa jak należy." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs. I can repair it." - "Tö tylkö sterta pöległych wöjöwników. Mogę ich naprawić." Relikty - "Fit för Asgard." - "Nadawałöby się dö Asgardu." (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Relikty (zniszczone) - "It has been reduced tö smithereens." - "Röztrzaskane na kawałki." Rumowisko - "I'm quite crafty, I cöuld repair this." - "Jestem całkiem zręczna, mögłabym tö naprawić." Róg antycznego strażnika - "Can I add this tö my helmet?" - "Mögę tym upiększyć swój hełm?" Skóra ślizgacza - "I dö löve furs." - "Uwielbiam futra." Porost jaskiniowy - "Sky blue nönsense plant." - "Błękitna bzdurna röślina." Algi - "An ancient flöra." - "Staröżytna roślinnöść." Zdobiona skrzynia - "It cöntains a mystery." - "Skrywa w söbie tajemnicę." Duża zdobiona skrzynia - "The cönquest chest!" - "Zdöbyczna skrzynia!" Koszmarne światło - "It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." - "Skrywa ciemne möce z wnętrza ziemi." Tulecytowe fragmenty - "Lööks like shiny pöpped cörn." - "Wyglądają jak lśniąca prażöna kukurydza." Tulecyt - "A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" - "Wytrzymałöść tegö suröwca jest gigantyczna!" Tulecytowy mur - "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." - "Tylkö najlepsze zapöry dö möjegö förtu." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." - "Tylkö najlepsze zapöry dö möjegö förtu." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "I sense battle!" - "Wyczuwam bitwę!" Mechaniczny goniec - "This öne needs a gööd smack." - "Temu przyda się pörządne uderzenie." Mechaniczna wieża - "Chaaaarge!" - "Dö atakuuuu!" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - "I dön't think I'd ride that hörse." - "Nie sądzę, że będę ujeżdżać tegö könia." Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "Watch för his blasts!" - "Uważaj na jegö świetliste kule!" Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "Yöu dön't frighten me!" - "Nie przerazisz mnie!" Psy gończe Pies gończy - "Fenrir's spawn!" - "Pötömek Fenrira!" (Fenrir – w mitologii skandynawskiej ogromny wilk. Charakterystyczne było u niego to, że z racji swoich rozmiarów podczas ziewania jego szczęka dotykała nieba, a żuchwa ziemi.) Czerwony pies gończy - "The flamed öne has nö mercy." - "Ten płömienny nie zna litöści." Niebieski pies gończy - "Teeth öf fröst!" - "Kły mrözu!" Pająki Pająk - "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" - "Ma ösiem nóg, a i tak nie stanöwi dla mnie żadnegö wyzwania!" Pająk (uśpiony) - "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." - "Pözwölę mu na równą walkę i pöczekam, aż się zbudzi." Pająk (martwy) - "Felled by my spear, like sö many beföre it." - "Pöwalöny möją włócznią, jak wielu przed nim." Pająk wojownik - "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" - "Mistrz spöśród pająków. Dö ataku!" Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." - "Tylkö tchórze atakują wrögów, gdy ci śpią." Pająk wojownik (martwy) - "Victöry för Wigfrid önce again!" - "Wigfrid zwyciężyła pö raz kolejny!" Pająk jaskiniowy - "I'll smash yöu!" - "Rözniösę cię w dröbny mak!" Pająk spluwacz - "This öne's feisty." - "Ten jest wöjöwniczy." Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - "Yöu are sö sneaky!" - "Jesteś taki pödstępny!" Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - "I smell a trap." - "Wyczuwam pödstęp." : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - "A snake beast fröm the depths!" - "Wężöwa bestia z głębin!" : Robak głębinowy (pod powierzchnią) - "What's under that dirt?" - "Cö się kryje pöd tą glebą?" Świniopodobne Merm - "Die söggy beast fish!" - "Giń, bagienna rybna bestiö!" Świniołak - "It has been tainted by Fenrir." - "Zöstał skażöny przez Fenrira." (Fenrir – w mitologii skandynawskiej ogromny wilk. Charakterystyczne było u niego to, że z racji swoich rozmiarów podczas ziewania jego szczęka dotykała nieba, a żuchwa ziemi.) Morsy MacTusk - "Thöse tusks cöuld pierce even the finest armöur." - "Te kły zdöłałyby przebić najlepszą zbröję." WeeTusk - "A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal." - "Pötömek złegö uzębiönego mörsa." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "Shöw yöurself!" - "Pökaż się!" Grue (atak) - "Cöward!" - "Tchórz!" Wysoki ptak - "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." - "Upiörny ptak! Lecz mnie nie przerazi." Krampus - "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" - "Nie böję się ciebie, közö!" Macka - "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" - "Wygląda na agresywną. Dö böju!" Bazytoperz - "Dark winged meat." - "Ciemnöskrzydłe mięsö." Duch - "A spirit trapped between wörlds." - "Dusza uwięziöna między światami." Ślizgacz - "Fur föe thinks she's a hat!" - "Futrzasty nieprzyjaciel myśli, że jest czapką!" Orzechowiec - "A yöung tree warriör!" - "Młödy öbröńca drzew!" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "Ancient wööllen beasts!" - "Staröżytna wełniana bestia!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." - "Brzmi jak ciötka Hilda." Bawół (ogolony) - "Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" - "Marzniesz bez swöjej sierści?" Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "Cöme alöng beastie." - "Döłącz dö mnie, bestiö." Pszczoły Pszczoła - "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." - "Malutcy wöjöwnicy! Nie jestem pewna czy je lubię." Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Easy nöw!" - "Tylkö spököjnie!" Świnie Świnia - "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" - "Zawalczysz u megö böku, świniö?" Świnia (martwa) - "He died with hönör." - "Umarła z hönörem." Świnia (podążająca za postacią) - "We ride tö battle!" - "Wyruszamy na wöjnę!" Króliki Wielki królik - "I want tö eat yöu." - "Mam öchötę cię zjeść." Beardlord - "I want tö eat yöu." - "Mam öchötę cię zjeść." Koalefanty Koalefant - "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." - "Szanöwny stwörze, mam zamiar cię zjeść." Zimowy koalefant - "Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." - "Biedna, niczegö niespödziewająca się złöżona z mięsa bestia." Kozy błyskawic Koza błyskawic - "May I call yöu Unicörn?" - "Mögę nazwać cię Jednöröżcem?" Koza błyskawic (naładowana) - "The lightning has made yöu a unicörn warriör!" - "Błyskawica przemieniła cię w jednöröżca-wöjöwnika!" Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." - "Möże się ökazać cennym töwarzyszem bröni." Pingwin - "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." - "Przybyłe z daleka mörskie ptactwö." Mały Gęsiołoś - "Yöu are nöt large enöugh tö be a steed." - "Nie dörösłeś na tyle, by być wierzchöwcem." Myszołów - "Yöu and I, we meat feast tögether." - "Ty i ja, urządzimy razem mięsną ucztę." Kociszop - "Öh! Cute meat with fur." - "Öch! Słödkie öfutrzöne mięskö!" Małpa jaskiniowa - "I dön't trust him." - "Nie ufam jej." Slurtle - "Yöu are angel. Öf nasty." - "Jesteś aniöłem. Köszmarnöści." Snurtle - "I like his helmet." - "Pödöba mi się jegö hełm." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "It is sört öf nice." - "Jest całkiem ładny." Motyl (schwytany) - "Caught!" - "Schwytany!" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Red like blööd." - "Czerwöny niczym krew." Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "I prefer yöur black brethren." - "Wölę twöjegö czarnegö brata." Śnieżny ptak - "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." - "Ten ptak zna się na zimnie." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "Such fluffy feathers." - "Cóż za puszyste piórka." Kruk - "Raven friend!" - "Kruczy przyjaciel!" Kruk (schwytany) - "Tögether again." - "Znöwu razem." Mały ptak - "Yöu are nöt fierce yet, bird." - "Jeszcze nie dörösłeś dö bycia agresywnym, ptaszku." Mały ptak (głodny) - "Yöu must eat tö gröw ströng." - "Musisz jeść, by rösnąć w siłę." Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "The small bird lööks famished." - "Jest głödny jak wilk." Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - "Away feisty beaker!" - "Ödejdź, napastliwy dziöbaczu!" Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "Yöu are nöt yet ready för battle, bird." - "Nie jesteś jeszcze przygötöwany dö walki, ptaku." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "I höpe yöu like vegetables--the meat is för me." - "Mam nadzieję, że lubisz warzywa... Mięsö jest möje." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "Tö enter battle with me is your chöice, bird." - "Öd ciebie zależy, czy będziesz ze mną walczył, ptaku." Gobbler - "Yöu cannöt run förever!" - "Nie möżesz wiecznie uciekać!" Króliki Królik - "Jump intö my möuth!" - "Wsköcz dö möich ust!" Królik (schwytany) - "There is nö escape!" - "Nie ma ucieczki!" Beardling - "Jump intö my möuth!" - "Wsköcz dö möich ust!" Beardling (schwytany) - "There is nö escape!" - "Nie ma ucieczki!" Małe bawoły Mały bawół - "Mini beastie." - "Mała bestyjka." Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "Mini beastie." - "Mała bestyjka." Świetliki : Świetliki - "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" - "Malutkie wróżki prömieniują światłem!" : Świetliki (schwytane) - "I höld the light!" - "Trzymam światłö!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "A rutabaga!" - "Brukiew!" : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." - "Chce tylko zöstać böhaterką pöwieści ö brukwi." : Mandragora (martwa) - "The cörpse öf the rutabaga" - "Zwłöki brukwi." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - (Nie występuje, Wigfrid nie je mandragor.) Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - "A majestic gööber." - "Majestatyczny głuptas." Kret (na powierzchni) - "He digs withöut abandön." - "Köpie bez öpamiętania." Kret (pod ziemią) - "Whö's under there?" - "Ktö tam jest?" Chester - "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." - "Nie martw się, nie zjem gö." Król świń - "Is it pig-Ödin?" - "Czy tö Ödyn w świńskiej pöstaci?" (Odyn – najwyższy z bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, bóg wojny i wojowników.) Abigail - "A lady ghöst." - "Köbieca zjawa." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "A challenger!" - "Przeciwnik!" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - "A cönquered föe." - "Pökönany wróg." Żaby Żaba - "I'd like söme frög bööts söme day." - "Chciałabym kiedyś pösiadać buty zröbiöne z żaby." Żaba (uśpiona) - "It sleeps." - "Śpi." Żaba (martwa) - "Yöu're a bit slimy för Valhalla." - "Jesteś niecö öślizgła jak na kögöś udającegö się dö Walhalli." (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) Komary Komar - "Ugh, these things are useless." - "Uch, te stwörzenia są bezużyteczne." Komar (schwytany) - "Settle demön fury!" - "Ujarzmiöna demöniczna furia!" Komar (latający w pobliżu) - "Away tiny demons!" - "Ödczepcie się, małe demöny!" Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "He's battle ready, I can tell." - "Jest götowa dö walki, widzę tö göłym ökiem." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "That's an ancient wöödland being." - "Tö staröżytna istöta leśna." Liściasty drzewiec - "I've göt tö wörk a bit harder för this firewööd." - "Muszę zapracöwać niecö ciężej na tö drewnö öpałöwe." Pajęcza królowa - "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." - "W köńcu, prawdziwy test möich umiejętnöści." Monstrualna macka - "A töwering tentacle föe." - "Gigantyczna wröga macka." Antyczny strażnik - "What wönders! Let's duel." - "Cóż za cudö. Stöczmy pöjedynek." Warg - "Is it yöu, Fenrir?" - "Fenrirze, czy tö ty?" (Fenrir – w mitologii skandynawskiej ogromny wilk.) Gęsiołoś - "I wish I cöuld ride it intö battle." - "Chciałabym, by zöstał möim wierzchöwcem w walce." Muchosmok - "Ah dragön! We meet at last!" - "Ach, smoku! W köńcu się spötykamy!" Borsukoniedźwiedź - "Beast ör berserker?" - "Bestia czy furiat?" Jeleniocyklop - "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" - "Prömienie będą lśnić na möjej włóczni, gdy wydłubię ci nią ökö!" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "Öh, a map! Nö, wait. That's wröng." - "Öch, mapa! Nie, chwila. Tö nie tö." Przekładnie - "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." - "Będą się ładnie prezentöwać przyklejöne dö möjego hełmu." Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." - "Tö nie jest jedzenie gödne wöjöwnika." Popiół - "The flames' remains." - "Pözöstałöści pö płömieniu." Broda - "Fur öf the crazies." - "Futrö szaleńców." Klejnoty Czerwony klejnot - "It is höt tö the töuch." - "Görący w dötyku." Niebieski klejnot - "An icy blue sapphire." - "Lödöwatöniebieski szafir." Żółty klejnot - "A yellöw beaut." - "Żółte cudö." Zielony klejnot - "An emerald stöne." - "Szmaragdöwy kamień." Pomarańczowy klejnot -"A stöne öf örange." - "Pömarańczöwy kamień." Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "Töys dö nöt interest a great warriör such as I." - "Zabawki nie interesują tak wyśmienitej wöjöwniczki, jaką jestem." Fałszywy Kazoo - "Accömpaniment för the söng öf my triumphs." - "Akömpaniament dö möjej triumfalnej pieśni." Węzeł gordyjski - "Even my spear cannöt undö this knöt." - "Nawet möja włócznia nie zdöła rözplątać tegö węzła." Gnom - "A peculiar small man." - "Ösöbliwy mały człöwieczek." Mały statek kosmiczny - "Will it take me tö Asgard?" - "Czy zabierze mnie dö Asgardu?" (Asgard - w mitologii nordyckiej jedna z Dziewięciu Krain zamieszkiwana przez bogów.) Urwane kable - "Useless technölögy." - "Bezużyteczna technölögia." Kij i kulka - "Nö time för games! There is battle at hand!" - "Nie ma czasu na zabawę! Nadchödzi wöjna!" Korek - "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." - "W razie köniecznöści byłaby z niegö względna bröń." Guziki - "Nö decent armöur can be made with these." - "Nie pöwstanie z nich żadna pörządna bröń." Szczęka - "A töken öf victöry." - "Symböl zwycięstwa." Leżący robot - "A warriör encased in a fine armöur." - "Wöjöwnik ödziany w znakömitą zbröję." Wysuszona macka - "Shörn fröm a hideöus mönster." - "Pözostałöść pö szkaradnym pötwörze." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "Back tö the Ötherwörld, victöry shall be mine!" - "Z pöwrötem w Innym Świecie, jeszcze zwyciężę!" Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - "Freedöm! The saga cöntinues!" - "Wölnöść! Histöria töczy się dalej!" Wes (uwięziony) - "I'll save yöu silent mörtal!" - "Uratuję cię, niemy śmiertelniku!" Drzwi Maxwella - "Adventure is calling." - "Przygöda wzywa." Zarażony tunel robaka - "It is sickly and weak." - "Jest chöröwity i słaby." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "This mysteriöus swörd feels impörtant." - "Ten tajemniczy miecz wydaje się być ważny." : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "A mechanical hunting höund. För the hunt." - "Mechaniczny pies göńczy. Dö pölöwań." : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "All is quiet." - "Cisza." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - "We've göt the scent!" - "Pödłapaliśmy tröp!" : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "The höund is excited, we're getting clöser." - "Pies göńczy jest pödekscytöwany, zbliżamy się dö celu." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "Söund the hörns! We've arrived!" - "Zadmij w róg! Dötarliśmy!" Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - "What cryptic ruins." - "Cóż za zagadköwe ruiny." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - "Seems like I'm missing a piece..." - "Wygląda na tö, że jeszcze czegöś mi brakuje..." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - "Ready! The saga cöntinues!" - "Götöwe! Histöria töczy się dalej!" Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "Wöah!" - "Öch!" *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "I suspect nöthing öf this röck." - "Ten kamień raczej niczemu nie służy." Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "I dö nöt think I can best this röck in cömbat." - "Nie wydaje mi się, że mögę pökönać tę skałę w walce." *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "Clever röck, yöu cannöt surprise a warriör!" - "Sprytna skałö, nie zasköczysz wöjöwniczki!" Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - "Watch yöur step!" - "Uważnie stawiaj kröki!" Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "An excellent mace wasted, buried in the gröund." - "Wspaniała maczuga, zmarnöwana i zaköpana w ziemi." Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - "That wasn't part öf the plan." - "Tö nie była część planu." Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?!" - "Arrg! Czy tö antagönista w mojej histörii?" Światło Maxwella - "Dark magic lives here." - "Drzemie w nim czarna magia." Statua Maxwella - "Fie, demön!" - "Idź dö diabła, demönie!" Fonograf Maxwella - "A mechanical songstress." - "Mechaniczna piösenkarka." Koszmarny zamek - "Shall I unlöck it?" - "Pöwinnam gö uruchomić?" Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "I prefer tö röam free, my unicörn and I." - "Razem z möim jednörożcem preferujemy pödróżöwać wölnö." : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - "She lööks unhappy upön her thröne." - "Nie wygląda na szczęśliwą, zasiadając na tym trönie." : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - "He lööks unhappy upön his thröne." - "Nie wygląda na szczęśliwegö, zasiadając na tym trönie." : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - "A prisöner!" - "Więzień!" 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "Valhalla awaits!" - "Walhalla czeka!" (Walhalla – w mitologii nordyckiej miejsce przebywania poległych w chwale wojowników, których z pola bitwy zabierały walkirie.) *W ataku - "Die bravely little föe!" - "Zgiń dzielnie, mały nieprzyjacielu!" *Do świni - "Valhalla awaits!" - "Walhalla czeka!" *Do pająka - "Spider, meet my spear!" - "Pająku, skösztuj möjej włóczni!" *Do pająka wojownika - "Prepare tö be slain!" - "Szykuj się na zagładę!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "Ödin will have yöu yet!" - "Ödyn jeszcze cię döpadnie!" (Odyn – najwyższy z bogów nordyckich z dynastii Azów, bóg wojny i wojowników.) *W ataku - "I let yöu gö this time!" - "Tym razem ci ödpuszczę!" *Do świni - "I'll be back pigskin!" - "Jeszcze wrócę, świńska skóro!" *Do pająka - "Leggy cöward." - "Długönögi tchórz." *Do pająka wojownika - "Flee mönster! I will return." - "Uciekaj, pötwörze! Jeszcze tu wrócę." Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." - "Słöńce zachödzi, nadciąga ciemnöść." *Wkraczając w światło - "I step intö the light!" - "Wkraczam w światłö!" *Wkraczając w ciemność - "And the curtain falls." - "Kurtyna öpada." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" - "Słöńce góruje na niebie, wędrówka trwa!" *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - "I wön't be resting yet." - "Tö jeszcze nie czas na spöczynek." *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - "I'll starve övernight! Feast first." - "Zagłödzę się przez nöc! Najpierw uczta." *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - "It's nöt safe tö sleep. Use the spear!" - "Nie jest teraz bezpiecznie spać. Użyj włóczni!" *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - "I wön't sleep in the flames." - "Nie zasnę w płömieniach." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - "Nö napping in the möönlight." - "Żadnych drzemek w świetle księżyca." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - "This döesn't feel like the time för a nap." - "Mam wrażenie, że tö nie pöra na drzemkę." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - "I'd like a meat snack first." - "Najpierw chciałabym przekąsić cöś mięsnego." *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - "Battle is upön us, there'll be nö rest!" - "Nadchödzi czas bitwy, nie będę ödpöczywać!" Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "The beasts are appröaching..." - "Bestie nadchödzą..." *Jeleniocyklop - "A wörthy föe appröaches." - "Czcigödny przeciwnik nadciąga." Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "Höw I löng för a feast!" - "Jakże pragnę uczty!" *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "Öhh, I dön't feel well." - "Ööch, nie czuję się döbrze." *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "Ugh, fresh is better." - "Uch, świeże smakuje lepiej." *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "That was stale beast." - "Tö był nieświeży zwierz." *Jedząc mięsne posiłki - "Meat makes my heart sing!" - "Mięsö sprawia, że möje serce śpiewa!" *Próba zjedzenia posiłku niemięsnego - "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." - "Tö nie jest jedzenie gödne wöjöwnika." Temperatura *Zamarzając - "Brrr! Where are my furs!" - "Brrr! Gdzie się pödziały möje futra!" *Przegrzewając się - "The höt sun tires me." - "Görącö bijące öd słöńca mnie męczy." Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - "The tears öf göds fall upön me." - "Spływają na mnie łzy bögów." *Deszcz (postać mokra) - "Döes all this rain cöunt as a bath?" - "Czy cały ten deszcz liczy się jakö kąpiel?" *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - "Time tö seek relief fröm the wet." - "Czas pöszukać ulgi öd tegö deszczu." *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - "I'm nearly dröwned!" - "Już prawie tönę!" *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - "Slippery devil!" - "Śliskie diabelstwö!" Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - "Let him sleep. Then I'll prune him." - "Pözwólmy mu zasnąć. Pötem gö östrzygę." *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - "Unshavewörthy." - "Niewarte ögölenia." *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - "But there's nothing to trim!" - "Ale tu nie ma już nic dö przycięcia!" Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "I lack the prövisions." - "Brakuje mi suröwców." *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "It can't be döne." - "Tegö nie da się zröbić." *Pełny ekwipunek - "I'm carrying all I can!" - "Więcej już nie uniösę!" *Schronienie się pod drzewem - "Aha! Shelter!" - "Aha! Ösłöna!" *Trzęsienie ziemi - "The wörld shudders!" - "Świat drży!" *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - "I röde in ön a bölt lightning." - "Prześcignęłam błyskawicę." Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Panowanie Gigantów